In Death
by UchihaKimonoChan
Summary: Raito comes up with an ingenious scheme to divert L's attention from the case. Seduce his mind. What he doesn't calculate is the factor of his own love. As L is ripped away from him, does Raito fall for his own trap? RxL, Yaoi, and Shonen Ai.


In Death

AN: This is my first Death Note fic, so be kind to me. They all maybe OOC, but I don't really know since I only saw the first live action movie and not other parts of it, so sorry if I make them OOC.

Oh yeah, and before you start to read, you need to know that this fic contains:

- Character death in later chapters

-RAITOxL

-YAOI, HOT STEAMY YAOI LEMONS!! (In later chapters, so review for the goods.)

-Fluffy, drifty, dreamy Shonen Ai

-Raito's thoughts –ahem- (need I mention, get worse and worse as the plot goes on?)

-L's innocence (so so nieve… :3)

-Alcohol usage for seme-like purposes

-And uke tears… Later… :D (Do I smell a hint of bondage? Yes I do!)

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW FOLLOWS FIC!!**

Prologue

Yagami Raito has had his Death Note for sometime now, using it to serve justice to criminals that didn't get what they deserved by the law. Death. But, things changed when the police force decided that 'Kira' was too dangerous to be left alive, so they began investigating, and the trail has lead the head investigator, L, to believe that Raito is Kira. Raito killed the FBI agents along with Misora Naomi and his girlfriend, Shiori.

Now on the force, Raito must convince L and the rest of the investigators that he isn't Kira, but just a college student misunderstood, but it may just be the hardest job that the keeper of the Death Note has taken on.

Chapter 1:

Raito sat, staring at the charts going across his laptop screen. His eyes felt heavy for he hadn't gotten a proper sleep in days due to a certain dark haired investigator known only as L. He groaned again and propped his head up on his hands, yawning. Raito looked over at his digital clock on the cherry-wood bed stand, 1:14 AM. He turned to his 'partner' who was sitting, crouched in a desk chair, clicking on the data charts and reviewing the evidence. Why should I bother? Raito thought to him self as he pretended to sort the data. I already know who Kira is… And he chuckled to himself. L's head snapped to his left. "Yagami kun, what's so funny?" He said, staring straight through Raito with his wide, coal eyes. Raito just turned away. "I'm just loosing what sanity left I have, Ryuzaki." L didn't look amused. "Yagami kun, you wanted to be on the force, and I let you on the force. Please don't mess around." And he snapped his attention back to the glowing computer screen. "Ryuzaki, could I sleep? It's already 1:20 in the morning, and normal people sleep at this time." L looked at him again with those eyes that Raito loathed so. "Yagami kun, show me the processed data. If I approve it, you may rest." Raito groaned again, leaning his head back, hair hanging back. L continued to look at Raito. "Yagami kun, please show me the processed data." And he held out his hand for the laptop. Raito rattled the chain that held them together at the wrists. Damn… he thought maliciously. Then he got a wonderful idea.

Half an hour later, he sighed. "There, all done." And he looked at L. "Ryuzaki, I have it sorted for you." And L reached for his laptop, but Raito picked it up and moved closer to his bed. He hadn't really done anything in the 30 minutes. 'Come on, Ryuzaki, you can check it while I sleep." L shook his head. "Yagami kun, please hand me your laptop, and you may not sleep until I have approved your work." Raito grinned and yanked the chain to that L stumbled closer to him, and he placed the computer on one of the pillows on his bed. "Ryuzaki, you need to check my work, and the only way you will be able to is to lie down on the bed while I sleep now." L glared at Raito. "Yagami kun. No fair…" and he walked over to sit on the bed. Raito flopped down and covered himself in the tan sheets. The warmth of sleep began to intoxicate him, until he noticed something warm pressing against him. He poked his head out of the covers and saw L sleeping, using him like a pillow. The computer was still open. Raito sighed and got up, shoving L off of him. He picked up his laptop and put it on his computer desk, and maneuvered the contortionous detective onto a white pillow. Raito laied down on top of the covers and fell asleep immediately.

Raito woke up with something warm in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He opened his eyes and his vision was obscured by messy black hair that smelled like strawberry icing. "Ryuzaki?" he said, prodding the mass with his finger. It grunted and snuggled closer. Raito wrapped his arms around the thin figure and dosed back off to sleep.

When he came to, he saw L sitting on the other side of the bed, as far as the 2-meter chain would allow him to be. Raito felt kind of hurt that L would react that way. "Ohaiyo, Yagami kun." He said not turning away from the computer. Raito sat up, trying to get accustomed to the bright light that L let in by opening the window shades. As his vision focused more, he saw shadows that were blotched across the young detective's face. He never really did notice how thin L was, even though he worked his way through piles of sweets daily. L turned to him. "I said, Ohaiyo Yagami kun." Raito caught on. "Ohaiyo, Ryuzaki." L turned back to his computer. "I heard you calling out my name in your sleep, Ryuzaki." He teased. L turned away, face tinged pink, but he wouldn't let Raito see. "Th-that's a lie, Yagami kun. And an evil one at that." And he continued to type. Raito was pleased with his reaction. He ran his fingers through his hair and his hand came out all greasy. It sickened him slightly, to think that L was probably dirtier than he was since they hadn't showered in days. "Ryuzaki, let's take a shower."

AN: Um… I really don't really have anything to say at this point but please review!! If you can take the time to read this, could you take the time to review it? I'm not updating until I get at least 10 different reviews. :3

And I promise everything at the top and more, so REVIEW FOR THE GOODS!

If not for me, review for L kun's sake? ...And Raito's pleasure. :3

**Next Chapter Teaser!!**

Chapter 2: Bubble Bath

Raito looked at L through the steam and pink foam. The detective was cute when his hair was plastered to his pale skin, eyes sparkling with enchantment from the bubbles. "Ryuzaki? Having fun?" Raito smiled, looking at L. L looked at him, pale lips curved into a slight smile. "Yes Yagami kun. L is having fun." And he blew away a pink bubble from his dark hair. Raito let his eyes feast upon the detective who had no clue that he was being watched so carefully. "What's the matter, Yagami kun?" L said as he placed a glob of pink foam on his head, making it look like his brain was spilling out. "N-nothing Ryuzaki." Raito replied, looking down at the foamy water. When his eyes returned back up, they met large, dark eyes, piercing his corneas. "Was it something I did?" L murmured, lips barely touching Raito's. Raito shivered. He could feel the detective's slow breath dancing across his damp skin.


End file.
